Promises written in blood
by purple banana top
Summary: "Dead girl's dont talk but their blood does.That's a fact,and how do I know this? well that's because I'm apparently dead."Caroline said as she placed her hand to the glass like structure."Stuck watching my life fall apart around my non moving, lost body'
1. Ending in a Flash

_Tell me what you think and if I should continue._

Promises written in blood

Prologue: Ending in a Flash

Caroline Forbes tossed her head back and let out her most charming laugh. Her husband slid his hand over her thigh and kissed her cheek while he chuckled silently, just loud enough for them to hear. All their friends partied around them but when Caroline turned her head towards Klaus it was like the rest of the world disappeared around them. The bright lights of the Fourth of July fireworkslit up her face as she bit her bottom lip while placing her cold hand on Klaus's stubbly warm cheek. "Do you think Keaira will be okay?" She asked withworry in her eyes.

Klaus chuckled at his wife. "Your little sister will be fine. She has you stubbornness and your father's hard-headedness." Caroline smiled as she rubbed her thumb over his lips. "She's graduating from medical school Klaus; she has to face the real world now." Caroline mumbled as she looked away from her husband and out towards the ocean. She watched the wave's crash onto the shore as Klaus kissed her shoulder.

"Would it make you feel better if she stayed in our house for the first year of her residency?" He asked, already knowing the answer. Caroline turned back towards her husband with a look of hunger in her eyes as she placed her hand back onto his cheek.

Klaus kissed her hand as he leaned his head towards her; their foreheads touched and her eyes fluttered closed. Klaus smirked as he pressed his lips to hers. The moment was interrupted when Elena Gilbert grabbed Caroline's shoulder and pulled her back.

"Care! You have to try this!" She giggled as she shoved a red solo cup into Caroline's hands. Caroline shot an apologetic smile to her husband as she downed the beverage. Caroline's blue eyes lit up as she pulled the cup awayfrom her lips. It was like her whole body hadrelaxed and she could feel everything in the air. Caroline tossed her head back, her blonde curls dancing in the firework light and her feet kicking up sand around her while she let out a high pitched laugh. She stood up, forgetting everything she had been occupied with and let Elena drag her to the bonfire where everyone else was dancing.

Caroline and Elena danced, swaying their bodies around while their feet kicked up sand as they span and laughed. Caroline's mind was free, she was no longer thinking about her husband who was now busy with Damon and Tyler over by the beer cooler. She wasn't concernedbythe fact that some guyhad just wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up. She didn't care about anything as the world went blank…

Hazy and tired, Caroline felt her head hit something solid but soft. She blinked against what felt like sand in her eyes. She reached out, trying to grab something to wipe the sand away, but all she grabbed was a shirt - a sweaty shirt.

"If I were you, I wouldn't scream." His voice was gruff and deep. It sounded like he had swallowed a motor. Caroline tried to fight against him but something kept her body weak and numb. Her head hit his back once again as he continued to walk. Caroline's hazy, sand feeling eyes closed once again and she let the darkness over take her…

When Caroline woke up again she was laying down. Her feet were unable to move and when she sat up she nearly screamed. Caroline reached down and pulled at the chains wrapped around her ankles, wincing as the metal dug deeper into the flesh of her bare ankles. She let her hand follow the links until she reached the concrete wall they were bolted to.

"What are you doing?" Caroline froze, her hand tightly wrapped around the bolt holding the chain into the wall.

"N-nothing." She shuddered as he lowered himself down closer to her. His heavy feet hit the dirty ground and Caroline scooted away. His hand touched her head and he ran his large fingers through her hair; she sobbed as he pulled her into his lap.

"Don't cry, it won't be much longer now," He muttered as he kissed the side of her neck. Caroline cried harder as she tried to get away. His grip tightened, crushing her to him. "Shh," He cooed as he placed something against her throat. "It won't be much longer now."

Her screams filled the air and then quickly died out as her blood hit the wall in front of her body. "Shh little doll, it won't be much longer now." He held her dead body fora few more seconds before he got up and climbed out. He looked down at her and smirked. "Sleep tight, little doll."

"_This morning a young girl__,__about twenty-nine__years old__was found dead on the beach in Florida while on vacation with her husband and her friends. She seemed to have been drugged and then carried off without anyone noticing. Her husband called her in as missing at two o'clock this morning and she was found__at____about seven. She's the eleventh girl found dead in the same way in the last two months. Only this time__,__a threat was written in the woman's blood. '_She's next'."

_**Author's note: please review. I don't own Vampire Dairies. Just the idea **_


	2. Unravel

_**Here's chapter one! Read and review! Love Mori.**_

Promises written in blood

Chapter one: Unravel

San Francisco California, three days ago:

_"Klaus__,__tell me you're kidding!"__P__roclaimed the young girl__,__drin__king a scotch as she leaned__against__the bar counter. Her pale elbow dug into the blue green marble of the counter top as her other hand drummed on the edge. While Klaus, her older sister's long time significant other, spoke sweet nothings into her ear about moving to New York in the fall._

_"No love__,__I'm dead__ly__serious, I plan on talking to Caroline about it this weekend while we visit the beach house." Keaira smiled into the phone as she finished off her drink. She signaled to the bartender to get her another one._

_"I mean__,__I can't just pick up and move__a__cross__the__country." She stated__,__smirking slightly as he growled into the phone. It was always like this with them, she would push his buttons and he would push her__s__right back. The undertones of their relationship where unknown to them, but to everyone in the bar, it seemed like she was talking to a lover._

_"Love trust me, you won't regret it." There was a pause on his end as the bartender placed a glass in front of her. She pressed the glass to her lips and sighed. "I have to go love__,__Caroline's out of the shower. Don't ruin the surprise." The line went dead and Keaira dumped her phone back in__to__her purse as she fished out her wallet. She tossed a fifty on__to__the counter and turned to leave__. H__er mind was making lists of all the things she had to do in the next three days, and it was already consuming her mind. So much so__that__she nearly ran right into a person who had come to claim the seat next to her._

_"Sorry,"__H__is voice was deep and hoarse__,__almost like he__'d__swallowed a motor._

_"Oh no, it was my fault." She flashed him a dazzling Forbes smile as she__collected__herself and stepped around him. His hand grabbed her arm gently__,__causing her to look back at him._

_"Your brother on the phone?"__H__e asked while offering her a drink. Keaira shook her head no and then she answered his question._

_"Sister's husband,"__T__he stranger narrowed his eyes at her__.__"Not like that. I mean__,__it's completely platonic." She smiled at the stranger as he motioned to__wards__the bar to get her another drink. "I've known Klaus for years." Keaira laughed softly at some unknown distant memory before she refocused her attention back on__to__the stranger. "Practically grew up with him."__T__he man smiled as he held the drink out to her._

_"I really don't need anything,"__S__he stated__,__forcing a laugh. The stranger smiled and he pulled out the chair she was just occupying, his eyes dart__ing__down to the seat and back to her. Keaira nibbled on her bottom lip as she contemplated whether or not it was a safe move._

_"I insist." His overly white smile caught her off guard and she__let__him hold the chair out for her and push her in__to it__, almost like he was trapping her. Keaira smiled as the bartender placed the fruity drink in front of her._

_"I really have to go-"__T__he stranger grabbed her hand and smiled at her._

_"Tell me more about this sister of yours." Keaira titled her head to the side as she nibbled on her bottom lip. The bartender stood__close,__eyeing the guy next to her. She silently prayed__that__he would do something soon. "You know__,__the one whose husband you were just flirting with." Keaira gulped as she put her lips to the salty rim of her glass._

_"There's not much to tell. She's real__ly__pretty and he's real__ly__pretty…"__T__he stranger laughed while he turned his body to face hers._

_"I mean__,__tell me about your two's relationship." Keaira's mouth formed an O as she took a sip of the overly sweet drink._

_"We didn't get along when we were growing up. She's four years older than I am, and that was what made all the difference. When she was a senior in high school I was a freshman." Keaira smiled reluctantly as not to offend him, be truthfully she didn't want to be smiling at him at all. Keaira's blue green eyes stared hard at the man beside her. Her whole body language was ridged and uneasy as she spoke to him. "I mean__,__no one wanted to be Caroline Forbes little sister. Especially since I was the tiny little sister everyone wanted to befriend to get close to her." Keaira snarled as she finished off her drink._

_"I sense some agitation there." Keaira shot him a tentative pout._

_"It wasn't like that. I grew up in her shadow for a really long time. But I won't lie and say it wasn't nice when she was gone."_

_"When she was gone?"_

_"Yeah," Keaira sighed while she smiled up at the bartender who set another drink in front of her. She was so lost in the alcohol__that__she didn't care__what__he__was__being placed in front of her. "Almost like she didn't exist at all." She took another drink and smiled at her companion._

Present day San Francisco:

Keaira Forbes's feet hit the sand as she pushed herself further down the beach. Her running shoes kicked up sand as her mind relaxed. So much had happened in the last seventy-two hours, she didn't even know where to begin to start processing it all.

Four years ago she enrolled herself into Stanford University's medical school. She didn't tell her parents where she was going - she just applied, got in, and went. It was the most exciting thing she had ever done in her whole life - minus her rebellious phase. Keaira took pride in doing it on her own; she paid for the first year and a half by working three jobs and working for the University. But then something happened. She got over loaded with school work and she couldn't hold herself up anymore.

One by one her jobs slipped away and soon enough she was three semesters behind in tuition. She lost her apartment, her car, and almost all of her personal belongings. That's when she had two options; either she sucked it up and called her mom or she could call her newly married sister.

Now Klaus and Caroline pay for her fancy uptown apartment, her tuition and her spending money.

"Keaira!" A voice broke through Keaira's thoughts and she stopped running, pulled her headphones out of her ears and turned towards the direction of the voice. "Your brother in-law is on the phone," Keaira narrowed her eyes as she took her iPhone from her roommate Sarah. Sarah frowned while she nibbled on her bottom lip. Keaira titled her head as if to ask 'what?'.

Keaira put the phone to her head and took a deep breath, trying to steady her heartbeat. Her chest heaved in and out as sweat dripped down from her hair line and into her eyes. "Hello?"

"Keaira Forbes?" A high pitched woman asked. Keaira hesitated to answer her.

"This is her," She stated with a shaky breath. The worst thing she could think of in this very moment was that she didn't pass her second part of the USMLE test.

"We need you to verify your sister's body."

Caroline's POV:

_Heavy. That's the only thing__that__Caroline__could__physically feel. Sure__,__she knows there's sand underneath her, and that the water is rushing over her head and neck. But none of that matters, because all she can feel is how heavy her body is. How hard it is to stay with it. It's almost like her body was holding her back__._

_Caroline slid her hands up underneath her and pushed her weak__,__tired body up and out of the water. Her supposed to be dripping wet hair bounced around her face — dry, dry as__a__bone. It was almost like she was here, but not here._

_Caroline continued to push herself up. Once she was standing she looked around her__surroundings__. The whole beach was empty. Not a soul in sight. And yet, it was like she could hear something — or someone crying. Caroline__,__unaware of what her body was doing__,__started moving her feet in the direction of the sound. It was a soft muffled cry. Almost like it was being cried into someone's shoulder, or hand, maybe a neck? Caroline didn't know._

_"What is this place?" Caroline wondered aloud. Her mind seemed to form an answer._

_Between._

_That satisfied the groggy__,__unfocused mind Caroline seemed to have picked up sometime in the middle of the night._

_"Must be the alcohol,"__S__he thought._

_Caroline walked for what seemed like forever on the very white sanded beach. Her bare feet moved against the__sand that was__just__at the__right temperature. Her whole body was just content. Sure__,__she still felt heavy, but it was nothing like before. Caroline came up to a bubble like thing. She could see straight threw it, and when she reached out to touch it with her fingers, it was like her hand went right through._

_That's when she saw__a__pretty dark headed woman fall to the ground and pull her knees to her chest__as she__let out a heart__wrenching__scream. The young girl beside her could do nothing to calm her down. Caroline had a sudden__urge__to step through the portal like thing and wrap her arms around the crying girl._

_Caroline shook her head__-__it wasn't worth it. She didn't want to face whatever it was that was on the other side of this portal. As she turned on her heels she froze in her place. Surrounding her were several more portals, the same large mirror sized, blue__tinted__bubbles. But instead of holding a movie like__picture__of a crying girl it held different people, different times, and different places. Caroline closed her eyes as she slowly started heading in any direction. As long as it got her as far away from here she didn't care where she went._

**Authors Note: Okay so there was chapter one. Tell me what you think! Lay your thoughts on me. **


	3. Massive Amounts

Promises written in blood

Chapter two: Massive Amounts

Something about spending two hundred dollars at an overly priced airport bookstore made Keaira feel… better. She didn't know if it was the fact that she'd just spent two hundred dollars of Klaus's money, or if the action of buying things calmed her down. Whatever the reason was she was grateful for it. It gave her thirty cry-free minutes, and she didn't have to worry about another nose bleed if she wasn't crying.

"Here you go ma'am." The young sales clerk stated as he handed Keaira her bag of books. She smiled at him with false happiness as she gripped the bag in her hand. "Have a nice day," He called as she turned to leave. Keaira shot a 'you too' look over her shoulder as she made her way back towards her gate. She had spent the hour and a half layover purchasing everything from books to sunglasses that she didn't need, nor did she plan to wear.

"Flight 263 to Miami, Florida is boarding now." Keaira sighed as she made her way to the A section. Once she was standing behind a very large woman she felt her eyes sting in the way they usually dojust before she bursts into tears. Keaira bit her lip, trying to stop the large tears from falling from her eyes. The harder she tried to stop the harder the tears fell.

"Are you alright miss?" The flight attendant asked as she took Keaira's first class ticket from her hand. Keaira didn't have it in her to respond, so she faked a smile and nodded her head yes. The grey haired flight attendant narrowed her eyes but handed Keairaher ticket back anyway. Keaira then made her way onto the plane; she took the first available seat in first class. Once she was seated and her bag was placed securely under the seat in front of her, she let the tears fall.

"Only five and a half hours to go," She mumbled as her flying companion took the empty seat next to her.

"I lost you in the airport." Jeremy Gilbert stated as he grabbed her shaking hand.

"I needed a moment." She stated as she intertwined her fingers with his. "I didn't want to snot on you more than I already have." She stated while trying to buckle her seatbelt with one hand. Jeremy chuckled at this and kissed the side of her head.

"You're funny," He stated as he texted his girlfriend Anna from his black iPhone.

"You should have invited Anna," Keaira said as she rubbed her nose, momentarily forgetting her seatbelt.

"You should have told Klaus how you felt all those years ago, but that didn't happen, and neither did inviting Anna," Keaira glared at Jeremy slightly while releasing his hand. She buckled her seatbelt in a haste as she pointed to his seatbelt. Jeremy rolled his eyes slightly as he buckled his as well. "You're a suckerfor rules."

Keaira chuckled as she flipped her long hair over her shoulder. "Only if the rules aren't worth breaking." She shrugged her shoulders slightly as Jeremy chuckled, getting what she was referring to.

"Shouldn't you be crying or something?" He questioned as he shut his phone off and shoved it back into his front pocket. Keaira shrugged and looked over at him.

"If I cry anymore I think I might pass out from dehydration and you'd be stuck carrying me around when we land." Jeremy chuckled which caused Keaira to laugh.

"Wouldn't want that." Jeremy nudged Keaira's arm with his elbow as the flight attendant spoke over the intercom.

"Do you think she'd give me personal attention?" Jeremy purred into Keaira's ear. She swatted him away in annoyance as she prepared herself mentally for takeoff.

"Tell me you booked the suite at the hotel?" She asked, trying to get away from the inappropriate topic of discussion.

"Yeah, the most expensive suite I could find. Tell me again why you want to spend thousands of dollars on a two day trip?" Keaira smirked as she leaned back in her chair; her spirits seemed to lift as she thought of the very large credit card bill Klaus would be dealing with in thenext fewmonths.

"Do everything with a flare Jer, everything with a flare."

_Caroline Forbes stood staring at the dark, thundering clouds above the place that held the shiny blue-ish mirror things that held parts of her life. She couldn't figure out why she was stuck outside of the room she was able to get into yesterday - or at least she thought that the last time she was in there was yesterday._

_"You've lost your connection," Caroline snapped her head in the direction of the voice. A very pretty girl stood with her little head titled to the side staring at her._

_"Who the hell are you?" Caroline demanded, slightly alarmed by the girl's presence._

_"I'm Shella." She stated with a small smile. "I'm your guide." Caroline scoffed as she turned away and crossed her arms over her chest._

_"Guide to what?" Caroline asked, more out of curiosity than anything. A high pitched musical laugh filled the air around the two of them. The young girl, around thirteen years old, stood beside Caroline and put her hand on the force field that was keeping both of them out of the room holding the pieces of Caroline's life._

_"Guide to your death." Caroline looked sharply at the young girl. Her blue eyes narrowed and her lips pursed._

_"Tell me you're kidding?" She snapped, slightly annoyed with the lies coming from the girl's mouth._

_"If I did that I'd be lying." The girl laughed at Caroline's disbelieving face before she continued. "Oh come on, you can't tell me that you haven't figured out that you're dead yet." Caroline's face dropped and the girl laughed harder as she turned around and pressed her back into the force field, sliding down until she was sitting on the ground._

_"Yesterday I was fine with it. It's just, this morning I woke up all upset and when I came back to this place I couldn't get in." Shella laughed as she patted the ground next to her. Caroline sighed as she lowered herself to the ground. Once she was sitting beside Shella she instantly felt slightly freer._

_"You've lost your foot hold to the living world. Either your foot hold is refusing to admit that your dead or they're in denial." Caroline sighed as she ran her hand threw her hair._

_"I don't even know who my foot hold as you call it is." Shella laughed as she drew a square in the air._

_"Well then, there's your first task. Figure out who your foot hold is."_

_"How the hell do I do that?" Caroline demanded as she dug her feet into the sand around them. Shella smiled softly as she patted Caroline's thigh._

_"You go through every thought you had just before you came here yesterday."_

_Authors note: Review and tell me what you think _


End file.
